


look at us, burning down in flames for kicks

by malecflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i guess??, lame shit, lowkey sexual content, this took fucking ages to finish wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: so here's some fluffy, domestic malec set maybe like a year or two into their relationship





	look at us, burning down in flames for kicks

 

Alec had just gotten out of the shower when he noticed the time. It was nearly five thirty already. He panicked slightly, remembering he’d promised that he would have dinner ready when Magnus got home from doing a few jobs across town for the day. He knew Magnus wouldn’t mind that dinner was slightly late, but he’d made a promise and then forgotten about it, which didn’t sit well with him. Quickly, he threw on a pair of boxers and one of Magnus’s dressing gowns before making his way into the kitchen. He cursed Magnus for only owning extremely short robes, and then he cursed himself for not taking Magnus up on his offer of making space for more of Alec’s clothing. On Magnus the robes just barely covered everything important, but Alec was slightly taller than him so there was no use even trying to be modest, he couldn't cover everything. Not that it mattered much, Alec was alone in his boyfriend's loft. And it wasn’t like he and Magnus hadn’t both walked around the loft wearing less than he was now, so he normally wouldn’t really be concerned with covering up, but he was going to cook something and, when he wasn’t fighting while covered in stability runes, Alec was quite clumsy and he knew he’d most likely burn himself.

 

It didn’t take him very long to cook the meal, but it took long enough that he wasn’t quite finished when Magnus walked through the front door and called out, “Darling, I’m home”.

Alec looked down at himself, momentarily concerned by how little he was wearing, before realising that it was just Magnus, his boyfriend, and that he didn’t care.

 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Alec called out before turning back to the stove and focusing on the meal he was preparing. He’d only recently learned how to cook, he figured that he was going to have to learn how to at least do the basics when he came of age and his parents started spending more time in Idris. And once it became clear that Izzy wasn’t going to get any better at cooking, he decided it was time to learn for real.

It was easy really, just finding a few recipes online and practicing. Once he’d started, Alec found that he really enjoyed cooking, especially for his boyfriend, who lit up with excitement the first time he came home to a meal Alec had made himself.

As they ate he’d talked about how he couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken the time to actually cook for him. He said that most people just expected him to use his magic to conjure up some takeout, which was perfectly fine, but he’d forgotten how much he enjoyed the sentiment that came with having someone cook for him.

 

Magnus walked into the kitchen. He set his bag down on the floor by the door and started to speak as he stood up straight. However, he froze mid word when his eyes landed on his boyfriend's half naked body standing in front of the stove. His hair was still damp from the shower he’d clearly taken earlier and, when he turned to face Magnus, he noticed that he had a five o'clock shadow. It made his face look thinner and his cheekbones more prominent.

Magnus let his eyes trail over Alec, from the shaggy, damp hair clinging to his forehead, to the purple bite marks trailing along his neck and collarbones and chest, to the dressing gown that had fallen open and the fact that he was only wearing tight boxers underneath it. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he moved forward, making his way over to where Alec was standing, and pulling his boyfriend's body close to his own.

As soon as he was close enough to reach, he pressed his lips against Alec’s, one of his hands moving up to cup Alec’s jaw. The stubble was rough under Magnus’s palm and against his chin as they kissed, but Magnus wasn’t bothered at all, actually, he kind of liked it.

 

Alec chuckled softly as he pulled away from Magnus, “It’s nice to see you too.”

Magnus blushed lightly at Alec’s teasing tone and rolled his eyes, “Oh shush. If you’d come home to me walking around half naked, you would have done the same thing.”

“Magnus, you walk around naked all the time, I think I’m used to it by now.”

What Alec didn’t say was that Magnus was completely correct. He had, on multiple occasions, done the exact same thing that Magnus just did. The difference being that usually Alec was coming home late at night from a mission when this would happen and it was usually followed by them showering together, partially to clean the dirt and grime off of Alec, and partially because Magnus always ended up turned on when he thought about Alec out in the field, kicking some poor demon’s ass.

Alec wasn’t really sure what it was about it that turned Magnus on so much. He thought maybe it could have something to do with the fact that he was quite strong and very good at his job, but the more likely reason was something that made Alec feel kind of sad when he thought about it.

Magnus may have had other relationships in the past and he may have been with thousands of people in his unnaturally long lifetime, but he’d never really had someone like Alec. He’d never had someone strong and capable who actually wanted to do things for him and to take care of him.

He admitted one day, rather sadly, that most of his past relationships, or at least the long term ones, had been more about what Magnus could do for the other person. None of them cared much about protecting Magnus. There was an exception of course, Camille. Though neither of them were sure if she really counted, since she also liked to spend her time manipulating Magnus, but they mostly stayed away from that subject. Magnus didn’t like to talk about it much, and when he did it, usually ended in teary eyes and crushing hugs.

 

Alec pushed those thoughts out of his mind and turned back to the stove, where the pot of water and noodles was just starting to boil over.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before turning and walking towards the bedroom.

 

When he came back out ten minutes later, wearing sweatpants and a thin T-shirt instead of his usual work attire, dinner was ready and waiting on the table. He sat across from Alec, who still had yet to put more clothing on or retie the dressing gown where it had opened, not that Magnus was really complaining. Alec’s bare chest was exposed and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off it.

 

Magnus was vaguely aware of Alec telling a story about the last mission he went on and the new, creepy demon he saw. There had been a lot of those since Valentine started doing his experiments. But he wasn’t paying as much attention to his words as he should have been, instead he was focused on Alec’s chest and abs.

“Earth to Magnus,” Alec called out when he realised Magnus wasn’t really listening to him. “You okay over there?”

Magnus blinked and nodded, finally looking up to meet Alec’s eyes. “Yes, darling. Sorry about that, I got a bit distracted,” he said, motioning to Alec’s uncovered chest.

Alec blushed, quickly pulling the dressing gown closed and tying it so it wouldn’t fall open again.

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Magnus said, grinning playfully. That made Alec’s skin flush an ever darker shade of red.

“Maybe if you finish all your dinner and you’re lucky then I’ll take it off completely.” Alec spoke quietly, but his tone was teasing, and Magnus didn’t miss the way he chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he said it.

That one little comment was all the motivation Magnus needed to finish his meal quickly. When he was done, he looked up to see that Alec had also finished his food and was sipping his wine. Magnus leaned back in his chair, wine glass in hand, and looked at Alec. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving Alec's.

"So I've finished. It was delicious, by the way. Thank you, my dear."

Alec nodded, "You're welcome. So what now?"

"Well," Magnus said, his voice low and seductive, "I believe you said you would take that off." He gestured to the short robe Alec was wearing. Despite the tie being done up it had still managed to slip open a bit while he wasn't paying attention, revealing a small, but nonetheless captivating, section of Alec's toned chest that had a couple of slightly purple bruises Magnus had left the night before.   
  
Alec's cheeks flushed for the second time that night, and they got even redder when he noticed Magnus's eyes glued to the exposed skin. He set his wineglass down on the table and reached down to undo the tie. He didn't miss the way Magnus's eyes followed his movements.

He paused for a moment, his hands on the tie, and took a deep breath, then he pulled the tie loose and let the robe fall open.

He leaned back in his chair and fought the urge to cover himself back up. It didn't matter how long they'd been together or how many times Magnus told him how much he loved Alec's body, the feeling of Magnus's gaze sweeping across his bare body still made him squirm.

He fought off the uneasy feeling though, because as weird and foreign as it was, he really liked the way Magnus looked at him.

Alec stood up and shrugged the robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at his feet, and around the table to Magnus' chair. He leaned back against the table in front of Magnus and just waited.

He didn't have to wait for very long because soon Magnus stood up and pulled Alec's body close to him, pressing their lips together as soon as he was close enough.

Alec's hands fell to Magnus's hips as they kissed, his fingers sliding under the hem of his shirt. With their bodies pressed together, chests touching, Alec could feel the heat of Magnus's skin through the thin material of his shirt and it made him crave for the feeling of their bare chests pressed together.

He slid his hands up Magnus's sides, pushing his shirt up as he went, until eventually Magnus had to break the kiss and lift his arms so his shirt could be taken off.

As soon as his shirt was off, Alec spun them so that Magnus was pressed against the table instead. Alec reached back and moved the remains of the dinner they'd shared out of the way before leaning down slightly and grabbing the back of Magnus's thighs, lifting him up just enough so that he could sit on the table.

With Magnus on the table like this he was the same height as Alec, which made it easier for him to wrap his legs around Alec's waist and pull him closer. Then they kissed again. But this kiss was different from the previous one. Where the first one had been fast, all pushing and pulling and eager hands on hot skin, this one was was slower and deeper. It was the kind of kiss that left you breathless and unable to think straight, that left you with a wrinkled shirt collar and weak knees and bitten red lips. It was the kind of kiss that left you with a warm feeling in your belly and the promise of something more to come. And when they both pulled away, their eyes still closed and their breathing uneven, Alec understood exactly what he was being promised.

Just the thought of it made Alec’s heart race. The idea of sex was just as strange and disconcerting as the idea of being undressed in front of Magnus was. That is to say, it made Alec feel moderately uncomfortable, but it also made him feel like his entire body was on fire, in the best way possible.

He felt even hotter in the places Magnus’s body made contact with his own. His hips where Magnus' thighs were wrapped around them, his back where Magnus’ fingers left trails of heat up and down it, his neck where Magnus was pressing his lips to one of the more sensitive parts of his body, the blocking rune that covered a large part of the left side of his neck. He found himself getting lost in the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his skin, trailing down his neck, over the marks that were still there from the night before. He stopped at Alec’s collarbone and nipped at the skin there.

Alec used his his grip on Magnus’s thighs to lift him up off the table and carry him into the bedroom.

He laid Magnus down on the bed and climbed on top of him, pushing his thighs apart enough so he could rest between them. Magnus immediately pulled Alec up so he could reconnect their lips. Magnus had his hands in Alec’s hair as Alec dragged his hand down Magnus’s side until he reached the top of his sweatpants which he proceeded to push down as far as he could without breaking the kiss, leaving Magnus to kick them off the rest of the way.

After that, the only thing that was left to get rid of was their boxers, which were quickly removed.

Once they were both completely naked they let themselves get lost in the feeling of their bodies pressed together, of hands in hair and lips on necks, of hands dragging against sensitive skin and the indescribable feeling of being as close as possible to the person you love most in the world.

  


When Magnus woke the next morning Alec was still asleep and the morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows where they’d neglected to pull the curtains closed last night, warm and golden. It made Alec’s pale skin glow.

Magnus was laying on his back, one arm resting on his stomach, still bare from the night before, and one arm lying across the pillow next to his. Alec had his head resting on the pillow so that Magnus’s arm was under him, resting in the crook of his neck. If Magnus closed his eyes and drowned out the distracting sounds of the city outside, he could feel the beating pulse in Alec’s neck, thrumming against the inside of his arm.

Alec was laying on his side, knees pulled up slightly, almost like he was trying to curl up into a ball. His arms were up near his face. One of them was just resting there, his nose pressed against the inside of his wrist. The other was sitting a little lower and his hand was resting on Magnus’ forearm. The sight made Magnus smile. Here was Alec, someone who was usually so closed off and private, laying next to Magnus and letting himself be seen in his most vulnerable state, asleep. He still couldn’t believe that he was the only one who got to see Alec like this, who got to see how beautifully vulnerable he could be.

 

Magnus allowed himself another minute or so to watch Alec’s sleeping face before forcing himself to get up and wander into the bathroom so he could take his morning shower. Usually he would be quick in the shower, wanting to get back to the comfort of his bed and his boyfriend's arms as soon as possible, but today he had a knot in his shoulder that he wanted to try to work out with the help of the hot water, so he took a bit longer than normally.

 

When he finally got out of the shower and made his way back into the bedroom, Alec was gone.  There was only a moment of disappointment before Magnus saw Alec’s clothing from the day before still on the floor and heard the sound of something cooking in the kitchen.

Magnus grabbed one of Alec sweaters off the floor and a pair of boxers and got dressed before quietly walking out to the kitchen.

He’d barely made it halfway across the room when Alec spoke, “Babe, I’ve already told you it’s nearly impossible to sneak up on me.”

Magnus groaned, “It’s not fair. You always manage to scare me so easily,” he said, pouting as he went over to lean on the counter next to the stove where Alec was making bacon. “That’s just because you’re one of the jumpiest people I’ve ever met, which is saying a lot considering I know Clary.”

Magnus crossed his arms and pouted until Alec leaned over slightly, just far enough that Magnus had to lean a bit too to get a kiss. Magnus groaned at this, but gave in after about two seconds and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips. When Alec pulled away, Magnus was grinning.

Alec turned back to the stove and Magnus cleared a space on the counter where he proceeded to sit.

They were quiet for a few minutes while Alec finished with the bacon and Magnus busied himself picking at the loose threads from one of the holes in the sleeves of Alec’s sweater. When Alec was finished, he turned off the stove and came over to stand between Magnus’s legs. He grabbed a piece of bacon for himself and handed one to Magnus. They ate their bacon between giggles and kisses and Magnus trying to annoy Alec by tickling him.

 

Afterwards they made cups of coffee and went back into the bedroom to get ready for the long day of magic and demon hunting that was no doubt ahead of them both.

And if Alec was a few minutes late to the morning briefing because he got distracted making out with Magnus against front door, well no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> find me onn tumblr @ alexanderglghtwood
> 
> thanks to @ softshumjr on tumblr for helping me with this - again.


End file.
